


She's a Lady

by OnlyTheInevitable



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheInevitable/pseuds/OnlyTheInevitable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evergreen can only handle being called "manly" so many times before she has to prove Elfman wrong. ElfEver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's a Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my fanfic.net account on 9-1-2014. Hey! Thanks for checking out my story, I really appreciate it! The cover art is from the Fairy Tail manga! I just kinda had an idea for this and I'm winging it. I really can't tell whether to mark this T or M so keep in mind it's borderline. Please Enjoy!

Evergreen has a problem.

"You're the man Ever!"

A six foot tall, white haired, giant oaf of a problem. Apparently to Elfman, there were only two things in the world. Men and his sisters. Evergreen isn't very happy with the category she's been put in. Ever since they partnered up she's been constantly referred to as manly. It was just annoying at first, but as she's warmed up to the idiot it's become a bit insulting. She could only handle being called manly so many times before she snaps.

"I have the manliest partner in all of Fairy Tail!" Elfman screamed at the men he was sitting with. This was an everyday occurrence that everyone in the guild had become immune to. A topic is brought up, Elfman explains how manly he is at it. However, this time he wasn't really grasping the point.

"Uh, Elfman, Evergreen isn't a man." Gray said in defense of the Fairy Mage.

"What kinda crap are you spewing ice boy? Evergreen is the manliest partner ever!" he said defensively, causing everyone at the table to start bickering with each other.

"Hey Ever, I think they're talking about you down there." Freed whispered. The Thunder Legion had been sitting at a table on the top floor of the Guild when he overheard Elfman's outburst.

"What?" Evergreen snapped.

"Awwh, looks like your boyfriend is claiming his mate." Bickslow teased, he was immediately met with a hard fan slap to the head as Evergreen stood up to look at the scene below.

"Elfman, Evergree-" Gray started again, calmly.

"Ever can take out an entire village just by looking at them!" He beamed proudly.

"Yeah, but she's not a man." Natsu said.

"Are you tryin' to start something Salamander?" Elfman shouted, standing up.

"Elfman, we're not insulting her, she seriously is not a ma-" Macao tried explaining.

"You guys are just jealous you don't have a partner as manly as Evergreen." he stated, getting frustrated his fellow men were dissing Evergreen.

"Elfman, what exactly is a man to you?" Cana asked gently trying to diffuse the situation.

"A man is loyal! A man will do anything in their power to protect those he cares about! Evergreen does all of those, and she's the smartest I've ever met." Elfman boasted. Evergreen kept watching and felt her face flush, she didn't know whether to be pissed that she was being called a man or thankful for all the compliments.

"Don't ya think Evergreen looks a little differentfrom all the other men you know." Cana inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"She looks plenty manly!" He said, smiling when everyone looked down in defeat. He hadn't realized they all shut up because of the furious mage looming behind him.

"Elfman Strauss. Did you just say I look like a man?" Evergreen seethed. Elfman turned around and smiled.

"Hey Ever, I was just-" Elfman's explanation was interrupted by Evergreen grabbing a fistful of his shirt and dragging him outside of the guild, followed by snickers from the onlooking guild members.

"He's so whipped." Bickslow chuckled.

Elfman stumbled clumsily behind Evergreen's vigorous footsteps as she led them around the guild. Once they were in the alleyway behind the building, she abruptly stopped, turned to face him and shoved him against the wall.

"What's wro-"

"I am not a man, Elfman!" Evergreen shouted jamming an accusing finger into his chest. His confused expression morphed into a smile with his response.

"Evergreen, don't be silly, you're super manly." Evergreen felt her body tense out of anger at the oblivious man in front of her. Fine. I guess I'll have to show him. She relaxed her body and looked up at Elfman with the most seductive look she could muster. She knew it was working because of the blush on his cheeks.

"Elfman" she cooed out, "Do you know why I'm not a man?" she purred, pushing him so his back was against the wall.

"Um. W-What're you doing?" he stuttered, trying to advert his gaze from Evergreen, who was now pressing her body against his, making her already abundant cleavage even more prominent.

"I am a woman, Elfman." She said grabbing onto his hand and opening up his clenched fist. He watched her movements with unsuppressed curiosity.

"Men don't have these." She said as she leaned her body back slightly and moved his hand to grope her chest. Had he been blushing before, it paled in comparison to now. She placed her hand atop his massive one and forced him to really feel her. She looked up and saw his eyes were as wide as saucers. This is fun.

"E-Ever?" he began. She stood on her tiptoes so she was as close to his face as she could possibly be.

"Do you know what else makes me a woman?" she teased, watching him squirm under her gazed.

"Uh-" She felt his heart beating against her chest as she grabbed his other hand. She sultrily looked dead in his figiting eyes as she placed his second hand on her hip and slowly slid it down before placing it under her skirt. He felt the warmth of her inner thigh and her breath against his cheek.

"This is what makes me a woman." she said as she planted his hand firmly on her crotch. She felt his body stiffen. She moved her head to make a witty remark when she felt his lips crash desperately against her own. He removed his hands and grabbed her waist, hoisting her up on him so he had easier access to her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he turned them around. He moved a hand behind her head to help deepen the kiss. He broke apart for a second to lean into her ear.

"You're very wo-manly." He panted, warm breath tickling the side of her face. She laughed against the side of his face before leaning into respond.

"I'm glad you noticed. Now, show me how manly you are." she whispered bucking her hips lustily on him, earning an eager smile.

"You got it Ever." he moaned, running towards his apartment while holding Evergreen in his arms. Not seeing the figures that had been watching from a window.

"Our little Ever's growing up." Freed sniffled.

"Elfman will never forget what a woman is after this." Bickslow laughed, wiping away the blood coming out of his nose from the show.

Laxus was too busy consoling the balling Mirajane to say anything.


End file.
